remnantfandomcom-20200213-history
Visivous
Visivous, born and referred to as Sarcos Nar for most of his life, was an ancient Sith Lord who lived during the Old Sith Wars. After his death, he was entombed in the Sith Temple on Dxun. Having mastered the art of Sith sorcery to maintain his conscious essence after death, he was awakened when his tomb was breached by two young Jedi Exiles in search of Dark Side knowledge. Corrupting their minds and fulfilling their thirst for understanding of all elements of the Force, Visivous used the newly-dubbed Darth Rend and Darth Malkan to reforge the long-lost pillars of the Old Sith Empire in the form of his Sith Ascendancy. Calling himself the Tvath, meaning "master" in Mando'a, Visivous controlled his new empire from Dxun for five years during the Ascendance Conflict. After the Sith Ascendancy was pushed back beyond the Outer Rim, Visivous was unable to lead it as his consciousness could not leave his sepulchre, and he sank back into obscurity, the truth of the Ascendancy's leadership having never been uncovered by the Jedi or the Mandalorians. Biography Great Sith War The Sith Pureblood Sarcos Nar, born on Begeren in 3959 BBY was a dark member of the Jedi Order at the Enclave on Ossus. Inspired by Exar Kun's Sith Brotherhood of break-away Jedi, he began studying arcane Sith magic and constructed a sepulchre for himself on the obscure Demon Moon of Onderon, placing a curse on it to preserve his essence after entombment there. Soon after, he was attacked by Jedi at his fortress on Athiss. Mortally wounded, he fled to Ziost, where he died, but not before imparting his Sith holocron to the Brotherhood containing a map to the tomb and directions as to how he should be buried. Awakening on Dxun Thousands of years later, the Jedi Exiles Malkan Dre and Ror-Cen Ossa discovered the tomb and released the spirit of Sarcos Nar. Prostrating themselves before him, Malkan and Ror-Cen begged tutelage of the ancient Sith. Nar, deeming them both to be too weak and ignorant to serve his needs, tortured them for two full years before setting them free with the demand that they bring him more followers and seek out lost artifacts of the Sith. Eventually, they succeeded to impress him, and Nar bestowed upon each of them the title of Sith Lord. As his influence grew, he gave himself a new Sith name, Visivous, and he continued to rule for another decade before establishing his new Empire. Sith Ascendancy Creating the Sith Ascendancy, Visivous was finally able to unleash his conserved power on the galaxy with hellish fervor. His plans seemed to go without resistance as numerous planets fell to his influence. With the return of the Jedi to the galactic scene after the Siege of Maramere, however, the Ascendancy's progress slowed and ultimately reversed on itself. Seeing the resurgent Jedi Order as a pertinent threat to victory, Visivous sent Darth Rend and nearly half his forces to Illum, hitting the Jedi at their source. With Rend's death, however, the war machine began to crumble into failure. Darth Vician's capture in 327 ABY sealed the lid on the coffin of Visivous' brainchild, and with Darth Vehendal's retreat into the Outer Rim with the rest of the empire, Visivous was forced to remain on Dxun, immortal but abandoned.